The present disclosure relates generally to medical devices and, more particularly, to airway devices, such as tracheal tubes.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to aspects of the art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In the course of treating a patient, a tube or other medical device may be used to control the flow of air, food, fluids, or other substances into the patient. For example, tracheal tubes may be used to control the flow of air or other gases through a patient's trachea and into the lungs, for example during patient ventilation. Such tracheal tubes may include endotracheal (ET) tubes, tracheotomy tubes, or transtracheal tubes. In many instances, it is desirable to provide a seal between the outside of the tube or device and the interior of the passage in which the tube or device is inserted. In this way, substances can only flow through the passage via the tube or other medical device, allowing a medical practitioner to maintain control over the type and amount of substances flowing into and out of the patient.
To seal these types of tracheal tubes, an inflatable cuff may be associated with the tubes. When inflated, the cuff generally expands into the surrounding trachea (or, in the case of laryngeal masks, over the trachea) to seal the tracheal passage around the tube to facilitate the controlled delivery of gases via a medical device (e.g., through the tube). As many patients are intubated for several days, healthcare workers may need to balance achieving a high-quality tracheal seal with possible patient discomfort. For example, if improperly overinflated, the pressure and/or frictional force of certain types of inflated cuffs against the tracheal walls may result in some tracheal tissue damage. While a cuff may be inflated at lower pressure to avoid such damage, this may lower the quality of the cuff's seal against the trachea. Low cuff inflation pressures may also be associated with allowing folds to form in the walls of the cuff that may serve as leak paths for air as well as microbe-laden secretions.
Additionally, the quality of a cuff's seal against the tracheal passageway may suffer over the duration of a patient's intubation time. For example, a seal may be compromised when a patient coughs, which may dislodge the cuff from a sealed position. Further, when the tracheal tube is jostled during patient transport or medical procedures, the force of the movement may shift the position of the inflatable cuff within the trachea, allowing gaps to form between the cuff and the tracheal walls. Accordingly, it may be desirable to monitor the internal pressure in the cuff to determine if the cuff is properly inflated.